All I Really Wanted
by a-stranger-angel
Summary: Draco Malfoy is told to look into the Mirror of Erised to see if being a Death Eater was what he really wanted, but he never would have imagined what he truly wanted out of life was the very Mudblood he insulted every day. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own any of the characters or the mirror, the only thing I own is the plot. The rest belongs to the genius herself, J.K. Rowling***

"Now Draco, you should seriously consider the choice I am giving you here. The opportunity to switch sides in times like these are not given to many, my boy. I want nothing more to save you from the fate that awaits you if you continue down this path. But I cannot make these decisions for you. But tell me, do you really believe in this cause? Do you really want this?"

Pale face drawn, blond hair and blue eyes without the luster they had borne back during his innocent days Draco looked forward unflinching. Staring at a rather interesting bit of stonework just past Professor Dumbledore's head as he answered. "Yes. I am sure."

"Well it is never a bad thing to be too certain Mr. Malfoy. Come with me, you can take a break from your tireless attempts to come up with a way to kill me for just a moment to take a nice stroll through the castle. You never know what we may stumble upon that could help you make the right choice."

Halls twisted as they walked on through the crowded corridors and up ever changing stares with the old wizard stopping to enquire after the Weasley Twins' latest pranks, oohing and ahhing over young Mr. Creevey's newest camera (a muggle one gifted to him by Hermione Granger after she saw how interested he was in hers) until they came upon a door that would not have been there moments before their arrival – a door that led to a room sometimes that he spent too much time in and which other times wasn't there at all.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, what is it you seek in the Room of Requirement?" Pausing Professor Dumbledore waited for an answer that would never come for only a moment before plowing on as though nothing had happened. "Answers, what you truly want. Now lets go inside and see what is in store for you in those little hidden places of your mind." Opening the door with the snap of his fingers he led the blonde boy inside to stand before a mirror he had only heard rumors of, never seen with his own eyes – the Mirror of Erised - which had helped lead the Golden Boy to glory in their first year of school. And now he was given the chance to face it, to see what it was he wanted more than anything in the world, what it was that was hidden even from himself.

Standing back Dumbledore allowed Draco to take center stage before the mirror, watching as the mirror wove its enchantments around the boy, finding a way into his mind and prying from him everything he really wanted from his past, his present, and for his future. Watching the awed face the young Malfoy boy made as he watched the scene play out before his eyes.

_It was a very different Yule Ball than the one he had attended. Hermione looked like an angel in the same dress she had worn as she danced with Krum while he watched jealously from the sidelines, all the while trying to convince himself that he was not attracted to the Mudblood._

_Now, though, she danced happily in his arms. He bowed to her, laughing, as she giggled with a light flush coloring her cheeks as she accepted his hand and they spent the night in each others arms, leaving the ball to return to their own common rooms with the promise etched in his very bones that this was not the first night or the last that they would be together. That same promise ringing through him that even now, two years later, it might not be too late to repair the damage that he had done and to make the dream of what his future could be become a reality. _

***Author Note: Hope you enjoyed this! More to come, with much more Dramione once I get going I am merely setting up the scene and I know I didn't even get Hermione introduced here but she is coming in and fluff shall ensue so I hope you enjoy so far!**

**Much Love,  
>a-stranger-angel<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer still stands, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Asgardian93 and L and Misa for Eternity: don't worry you haven't heard the last of me. I am still not entirely sure where this is going but from what I can see there is quite the journey left for our dear draco. And much more to read. Thanks for commenting and I am glad you like what you read so far! :D**

Draco fell to his knees before the image, pressing his forehead against the glass as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill, refusing to reveal such weakness before the man he was supposed to kill.

"Well Draco? What do you see?"

"Nothing. Nothing that matters. Nothing that can happen or that is right." Pulling himself to his feet with the decision that all of this must just be a trick created to trip him up by that old fool he pushed the image aside to stand tall. "My decision stands. I won't join you." Turning from the wild rebel back into the petulant school boy he should still be if it wasn't for these times that made everyone age before their time he looked at the professor, "can I go now?"

Disappointed but still certain that all things would come to be as he hoped he nodded and watched the boy run off before taking his own turn before the mirror, watching the images of all he wanted battle for dominance in the glass. He had never been a man for whom a single dream was enough and he never would be. "He will come around," he muttered to no one in particular, "the mirror is very persuasive even if nothing else is."

…..

Draco waited behind the pillar for Professor Dumbledore to leave the room, hoping the old man was still too wrapped up in his own thoughts to be thinking much of the boy who had just fled, the image of her smiling, laughing in his arms playing over and over again in his head. He had to see it again, had to see if it was real. Reality and the image in the mirror blurred as the desire for all of that to be real took hold. Need for it to be real curling in the pit of his stomach making him cringe, nauseous as he analyzed all he had done and realized exactly how far he was from making that dream a reality.

Watching his headmaster exit the room of requirement he had to question for a moment what it was that he saw as Dumbledore's self-satisfied expression made it seem as though he had won whatever little game he had tried to play with Draco and the mirror instead of having the boy leave him in the dust while throwing everything he wanted back into his long bearded face.

Satisfied that the Professor was gone and would not be returning to catch him in the act Draco moved from his hiding spot to stand before the blank stone wall, closing his bright blue eyes. He pictured the door, one that would open only for him and the room containing the mirror where no one would be able to find him, allowing him to gaze at all it had to show him for as long as he desired without interruption. The haste to complete the vanishing cabinet for the Dark Lord was pushed aside in the waves of desire to just see her again, to feel her in his arms like he had as he looked at her in the glass. To feel his cheeks ache from smiling so much, from smiling more than he had in his entire life.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood before the mirror again, relief at finding her there in the glass, soft smile on her lips as she held out her hand to him as though she had just been waiting for him to return to her. She could not speak but the smile on her lips, lips he longed to kiss if only the glass would be more forgiving, said it all. He sank back to his knees before the mirror, palm pressed against the cool surface as the dream sensation of her fingers entwined with his flooded his senses along with the scent of perfume and old books and something that was simply belonging to her tickled his nose. Allowing himself to forget that this was anything but real, or that eventually he would have to return to life outside the walls of his sanctuary and her ghostly arms, back to a world where they hated each other and where she was nothing more than a Mudblood.

***Ok so the beginning stuff is taking longer than I thought it would but I really want to do this justice so bear with me, he sees Hermione in real life in the next chapter so things should start picking up soon. Thank you to everyone who favorite and alerted this story as well as to my dear reviewer! **


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or the rest of his friends/enemies/frenemies/etc. all characters and locations are owned by the fabulous J.K. Rowling, I merely am playing with the creations of her mind and putting them in a fresh plot for my own enjoyment… and hopefully for yours as well. **

**Thank you to my dear reviewers! I really appreciate your feedback and am so happy that you are enjoying what you are reading and yes updates will come soon, I might not get to post every day but I will update as frequently as humanly possible. You are all so fabulous and it means so much to me. Thank you!**

"What is up with that git Malfoy lately?" Ron muttered darkly in between mouthfuls of everything within reach, his eating habits were repulsive as usual but Hermione just shrugged them off, as usual. Pawning his lack of manners at the dinner table on the fact that he was the runt son in a litter of boys and was used to having to fight for his food, she chose to overlook Ginny's perfect manners as it kept her from having to be even more of a mother to Ron than she already found herself being. She fought back a snort as she realized that maybe what Ron needed was a live in mommy and not a girlfriend before she answered him.

"What do you mean? He seems like his usual ferret self to me… well maybe a bit less cute and cuddly but still," patting Ginny on the back as she choked laughing over the thought of the prickly only child of the Malfoy family as being "cuddly".

"Well he has been staring at you an awful lot lately and I don't like it." Turning to face the Slytherin table that stood directly at her back she caught a glimpse of the one and only Slytherin Prince looking right at her before catching her eye and looking away with the lightest of blushes on his typically pallid face, also making her realize that he also hadn't been tormenting her as much lately, and that she could not even remember the last time he had referred to her by his favorite pet name, Mudblood.

"I… I hadn't noticed…" she covered for him, uncertain whether it was the latest cruel joke he was planning which drove him to stare so intently at the back of her head or if maybe something had happened to have finally gotten through to him and changed him the way both she and Professor Dumbledore hoped – hopes of which she had kept from the rather jealous Ron and the at times overly prejudiced Harry. She just had to pray that if something had been done to make Draco (when had she started to think of him as Draco instead of Malfoy) turn over a new leaf that she would be able to make the lot of them bury the hatchet. Draco would be a great person to have on their side after all, he would be chalk full of insider information and he was a strong person – the Prince of Slytherin, if anyone could get the rest of the Slytherin House to join the rest of Hogwarts against Voldemort it would be him. If he left his family and stopped following them mindlessly, like a little boy tied to his mother's apron strings, than the rest would see and follow his example and then Voldemort's troops would fall apart except for his most die hard for no one would want to fight against their own children. Or at least that was what she wanted to happen. She had to find out for herself what was going on in that ferret's mind before she actually put all those eggs in his basket.

…

"Thank Merlin prefects have to share their schedules with everyone," Hermione muttered under her breath as she lurked in a style more befitting a Slytherin than a Gryffendor outside of potions class waiting for Draco to get out, this would be her only chance to catch him all day without the fear of being caught or interrupted by her rather protective best friends.

Draco was one of the last students to leave the classroom, finishing up a conversation with his Godfather and professor as he walked out.

"Now Draco, I know Professor Dumbledore talked to you. Tell me what did he say, what did you tell him? No matter what it is you can tell me, I swear no one will find out. Not even the dark lord himself, blasphemous as I know it is you know you can trust me with all of your secrets as it is to you and for your safety alone that I have sworn the unbreakable vow, not to the lord."

"He asked me to switch sides, took me to the Mirror of Erised to see what it was that I really wanted to make me decide and to see if the life and future of a Death Eater was what I really wanted." Intrigued Hermione pressed her spine further into the cold, mildewed stone of the dungeons.

"What did you see, what did you say, Draco it is imperative that I know immediately. IF you switched sides the lord may already know of this and be hunting you and if you have not then we need to continue work on the cabinet, we have already fallen far too behind and he could be after you for your slowness and then you won't even have the protection of the order backing you."

Snape gripped Draco's forearm in his haste to learn everything only to have Draco throw him off. "No, what I saw will never happen. It was just a trick done by that old man to get me to switch sides," his face fell for a moment as he studied the flagstones beneath his feet to gain his composure before continuing, regret for lost dreams in his eyes even as he spoke, "I left him there and told him I was staying put, Professor, I have my family to think about what would happen to them if I turned sides for a silly dream, a fantasy in a mirror whose time has already passed?"

"They are too valuable, he needs the Malfoy family to keep the others in line, they are afterall the oldest pureblood family. And don't forget, Draco, that it is them after all who sold you to the dark lord to save their own skins, stop I see that look on your face and you are a great son for risking your life and trying to defend them but you know I am telling the truth." Checking the corridor first for anyone coming, and missing the slight girl watching from the shadows Snape ripped back the sleeve on Draco's wrist to reveal a fresh mark on his wrist, the death eater markings that would summon the Lord Voldemort himself with naught but a touch and a thought. "They are the ones who branded you for the slaughter and threw you in to be the dark lord's newest plaything. It was only an after thought that your mother even thought to get me to do this and even then she had to do it without your father knowing. Draco, do something for yourself and stand up for what you believe in. Shhh, now I can tell that this," gesturing to the mark on the boy's arm, " is not it. And that dream you have, how do you know it is too late. Miracles happen."

"Give me… give me one more night to think on it, I will have my decision first thing tomorrow."

"Take all the time you need. This is no easy choice to make, and I will be proud of you no matter what you choose. Just do whatever it is you need to do."

Pressing herself against the stone even more Hermione sought to make herself as small as she possibly could as they passed, Draco headed back for his common room and Professor Snape to his office.

Passing by where she hid the sent of parchment and Hermione filled his nose as Draco thought of her. One more night in front of the mirror before he made his decision though deep down he knew he didn't even need that night. He already knew what choice he was going to make and prayed that it was the right one, prayed that he still had the chance to make things right.

***Author Note: well that was certainly not what I thought was going to happen, snape was not supposed to be there and Hermione was going to confront Draco… but I guess the characters have a way of getting away from me, but I think I really like the direction this ended up going and I hope you do too! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this, I'm glad you like it and I really appreciate all the feedback I have been getting. More updates shortly, I am breaking this up as it makes sense so updates could be multiples a day or more spread out and chap. Lengths may very but bear with me it looks like we are in for one fabulous ride! **

**Xoxo**

**a-stranger-angel**


	4. Chapter 4

***Just your average, everyday disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story. While I would KILL to own draco (get off Hermione you can have ron *giggle-snort*) I unfortunately do not, all of the characters location as well as my soul, childhood and apparently my present and future all belong to that writing goddess herself JK Rowling. It would be nothing short of blasphemy for me to even consider owning this so please lay all your applause at her feet, pay homage to the queen herself and then read my little story. Hope you like it!**

Back at the mirror, listening to the incessant meowing of Mrs. Norris and the fussing of Mr. Filch on nightly rounds seeking those pesky students who always seemed to be out of their beds Draco again sat with his forehead pressed against the cool surface of the mirror, feeling as though his head was resting in Hermione's lap, raising his head to look up at her kind brown eyes. "So do I… do I really have a chance? It's not too late is it? Just two more years of being an idiot, calling you Mudblood, between this dream and reality, that's not too much is it?"

His mind was the eternal debate between being the man he wanted to be and being the Slytherin that had gotten him in this situation in the first place. Loyalty to his own heart, his own intrinsic identity, versus loyalty to blood, to his family the honor of that family which he would gladly kill for and die for which had gotten him this far. Filial piety was a pain in the ass, making him question whether he was even right to want to disobey the orders of the head of his family, but looking into those brown eyes, knowing that enjoying the silent company of the shadow of her that could have been his all night and staring at the back of her head with a longing that threatened to devour him whole all day was not healthy. In the end she didn't give him a choice.

"I choose you, hell I know after this I will always choose you," laughing at the beaming Hermione looking at him from the glass he could not help but throw the friendly gibe at her, "you had better be worth all of this…" whispering under his breath, "who am I kidding, of course you will. The only question is can I be worthy of you."

…

"Professor, Professor!" Bright and early, 8am with robes wrinkled from sleeping on the floor of the room of requirement for the second night in a row and dark bags under his eyes Draco Malfoy raced throught the corridors of Hogwarts after the far more sedated Professor Snape. He looked more like the school boy he was supposed to be than he ever had, with the weight of upholding family name and traditions he didn't believe in off of his shoulders and the knowledge he was going to be able to fight for what he truly believed in and have a real shot at his dreams freeing him for the first time in a long time.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy? What is it that warrants you running through the halls causing chaos at this early hour?"

"I've… I've made my decision," then lowering his voice he muttered loudly enough for Snape to hear. "I'm going to join the order."

"Good, great choice Mr. Malfoy, as always. Now go inform the head master of your decision, at a more reasonable pace if you please. I would be forced to take five points from slytherin if you were not my godson for such reckless and gryffendor style behavior at such an early hour. No go, there is much to be done."

….

Dumbledore sat behind his desk pensively looking over each and every Bertie Bott Every Flavor Bean in an attempt to be certain to not get a Boogie flavored one again, he had not touched them since everything happened with the Philosopher's Stone but special circumstances and his perfect planning warrented, he thought, a special treat. "Now with the pace gossip spreads at this school I am sure you realize what it is that you have all been called here for…"

"Umm, well no professor." Mumbled Harry as he stood flanked by Hermione and Ron as usual having been summoned to the headmaster's office again. This was not unsual as they were struggling to keep as up to date as they safely could with the doings of the Order without putting those same doings in jeopardy, worry and a weariness that should not darken such young eyes shown on their faces as they waited with the prayer that they were not going to be given another list of the dead. The war was beginning to seriously take its toll as both the fighters for each side were killed, brother fighting brother, and as innocents were slain as Voldemort fought to gain footing and to take hold at the head of a pure blood wizard empire. The only concern was how many people pure blooded or not would be left if the war continued on as it was.

"Oh, well then I guess I will have to inform you… and ahh perfect timing Mr. Malfoy, come on in." A sly smile on his conniving features that would have made the golden trio question whether or not Dumbledore had actually been a Slytherin and not a Gryffendor in his youth colored his features as he watched the shocked looks on their features as he invited their enemy into their midst as their equal. He had to give the young Mr. Malfoy his due as the boy walked into a room filled by those he knew hated and mistrusted him, of his peers who he had readily abused for six years of their lives and whose innocent plans for putting the world to rights which he had fought to end until recently still holding his head high despite the dark mark showing on his forearm, a constant reminder that he had made one of the greatest mistakes any wizard could make, a mistake that would be readily seen by all who looked at him despite is honest attempts to rectify them.

"Mr. Malfoy here has had a change of heart. He has now actively rejected the dogma of the death eaters and has become one of us. I expect you to treat him as such, I can see only good things from this course of action and refuse to allow him to be punished any more than his own conscience does for his past just for obeying his family and trying to protect them." But his words turned on deaf ears as the shock that had locked kept the boys quiet for this long loosened just enough for their outrage to show through.

"What? No he is a death eater! He has taken the mark, he is one of them, this is a trick. It… it has to be."

"Professor he has been working on something in the Room of Requirement, I …. I tried to warn you already about him, this no good ferret wants nothing more than for Voldemort to succeed. Tell him 'Mione."

"No, you seem to forget that professor Snape did the same thing. People make mistakes, and yeah Malfoy made some pretty spectacular ones but if he is willing to join us I say let him. We need him. Harry, just think of all the good that would come from having the Slytherin Prince on our side. Think of all the death eaters who would stop following Voldemort just so they didn't have to fight their own children. Harry, Ron, think about all the lives we could save just from forgiving the past mistakes of one man." Big brown eyes looked up at her friends pleading for them to see some sense.

"Miss Granger is right, boys. As always the wisest witch of her age. I will leave it to her words and your conscience to make you do the right thing. You all are excused."

"Hey Hermio… er… Granger," uncertain of whether or not he had permission yet to call her by her first name dispite what she had said Draco held back, holding onto her arm to stop her from leaving so quickly and accidentally making the others stop as well. "Could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

Grabbing her other arm Ron stopped her, making her turn back to face him as he tried to answer Draco for her, "No, come on 'Mione, you don't need to listen to this git."

"Ron right now you are the one acting like a git. Yes Malfoy, I will gladly talk to you, unlike some childish people I am not going to hold a grudge for the admittedly stupid things you have done, you are going to help us now, that is all that matters."

"Well that is sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. I… I…er wanted to apologize for all the things I said, for calling you a mudblood and all." The word tasted caustic on his tongue, how he had ever managed to just throw that word around was beyond him now and he knew she could tell, could tell from the way he said it and the face he made as he tried to spit out a word more nauseating to him than anything else now. Sincerity oozed from him in the same way the sickly superior charm once had.

"Apology accepted." Simply put as she smiled up at him with those big brown eyes in a way he never thought she would outside of the glass, reality melting and running haphazardly with the dream of what he wanted as he lost himself in her eyes, raising a hand to cup her cheek as she melted into his touch, forgetting for a minute who he was or that he had just apologized for six years of torment before he caught himself, pulling away with that ruddy blush coloring featured paled from too much time spent in the dungeons (a slytherin occupational hazard).

"So…er…" trying to smooth over his sudden affectionate actions which he knew had to make next to no sense to her he fought to change the topic and to calm the racing of his heart that came with the knowledge that she hadn't pulled away from his touch and that even now she didn't seem repulsed by him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Yeah… see you tomorrow." With a smile on each of their faces they went their separate ways as Draco felt a little less afraid, maybe his dreams would come easier than he had ever dared to dream.<p>

***Well what do you think? It took me much longer than expected to get them to actually talk but I think it was worth the wait. I just cannot wait to see what happens next…**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! Love you all!**

**Xoxo**

**a-stranger-angel**


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I, being the poor college student I am, own nothing and I especially do not own the characters of harry potter, the locations etc. I am merely borrowing them and playing with them on my own time for my own enjoyment and hopefully for yours as well. While I would love to own Draco I do not, but if JK Rowling feels like giving him to me I would not say no… I would also not say no to Tom Felton showing up at my door but until that happens I will just have to bide my time and write some fic for you all so enjoy! **

**And thanks again to all my lovely followers/readers/and especially to my reviewers. It means so much to me to see that you all are enjoying this. I never realized that it would be this popular so thank you so much! **

Back in the safety of her dark room she pressed her back against the wood of the door, the sensation of Draco's innocent touch still burning a line of fire from her cheek all the way to the pit of her stomach where thousands of butterflies seemed to be in the middle of an ecstatic happy dance. All from one touch. How was that even possible? Closing her eyes she thought of Ron, she had liked him forever but he had never been able to draw such a reaction from her. Not like Draco, not like every touch every smile since this new thing that had come over him, not like that simple touch which made every bit of her tingle in anticipation. Why had he stopped.

Closing her eyes she imagined it all, let the entire scene replay before her closed eyes as she sought answers. Her looking up at him, him placing his hand on her cheek as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered like they never had before. She had nothing. Her memory like this was too flawed. With a sigh she pulled out her wand, carefully extracting the memory from her forehead before letting it fall in the make shift pensieve she had charmed from a decorative bowl she found at a muggle flea market once, letting herself fall fully into the memory.

_Standing on the sidelines she was able to be much less biased and was able to understand more of what had happened. She watched as they spoke, and he apologized, sincerity showing in bright blue eyes, eyes that seemed so much brighter than they ever had before. She wondered how she hadn't noticed it when she had looked up at him, though their close proximity and the butterflies in her stomach as Draco got closer to her helped to explain away some of that distraction – even now she was finding it hard to notice much more than how good he looked and how much more alive he did than only a short time before. Even with the dark bags under his eyes and the wrinkled appearance of his clothes he seemed so much better. Especially with that blush coloring his cheeks as he touched her, his eyes darkening a shade or too with the intense expression on his face she had missed while in the moment. An expression she couldn't quite place. It was not one that promised her any ill will, it was more like he was in awe of her, a look of adoration as he looked at her which she could not understand what she had done to deserve. And… and there was something else too, like he wanted more. His face tilting down almost as though he was going to kiss her right before he seemed to snap out of it, his face coloring even more than it was already and a touch of embarrassment in his now shy smile and a shy Draco was not something she would ever have expected to see in her life. But what she couldn't understand, watching it now, was why he had stopped. Her face turned into the palm of his hand, curving into his touch while continuing to stare up at him gave him no indication that she wanted him to stop. _

The dream ended, ricocheting her back into reality where she sat on her scarlet and gold rug with a new question burned into her mind. Did she actually want Draco to kiss her?

…

Draco ran back to his room , showering quick, regretting the need as the hot water washed her scent from his skin and the feeling of touching her, really touching her and not just the illusion of that from the mirror, from his hand before grabbing a change of clothes and booking it back to his usual night time haunt in the room of requirement.

"Hermione!" He cried as soon as he entered the room and secured the door with the desire of not being found he knelt before the mirror again. "I… I actually spoke to you today, I held your face in my hands and just looked into your eyes. Your real eyes. And you didn't pull away." He lost himself in that for a moment, reliving it all as he spoke to his dream Hermione who seemed to be getting closer and closer to reality. He just wished it was this easy to talk to her in real life, but that weight of those six years of merciless torment she had endured at his hand placed whole oceans between them even if you did ignore the brutal rivalry of their houses and the dark mark scored on his arm. He just hoped he hadn't scared her away.

Laying down next to the mirror, hand pressed against the glass Draco drifted off to sleep wondering if some day he would fall asleep to Hermione's breathing, his fingers wrapped around her slender hand instead of just pressed against the glass and a weak semblance of her in a mirror. For he first time he had really gotten to see the real her, to be beside her and now that and only that would be enough for him. Nothing else would do.

***Sorry, I know this is a shorter chap than the last two but it flows better, here you get to kind of see the first reactions to that more romantic connection and it just flowed better to separate this from the scene that comes next and this was necessary to set up some of what comes next. That should be coming shortly so take this as a little fluffy teaser to keep you going 'till you can read the next part which should be longer and more conflict driven. Thanks again to all my readers**

**Xoxo**

**a-stranger-angel**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim to own only the plot of this and nothing more. All the rest belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling. Even the lovely Draco, which I really don't think is fair as I think she should share a bit better when it comes to him, after all I would love to have partial custody…**

**Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers you all mean the world to me. It means so much to receive all the feedback from you that I do. Just beware that you all are inflating my ego so we all shall have to live with the consequences of that XD Glad you all are liking what you are reading! **

"Malfoy!" Running to catch up with him as she departed from Muggle Studies Class, a class no one could quite understand why she took as she was muggle born and knew all there was to know about muggles and their lives, she grabbed his arm. "What's up with you lately? I know that this whole… er…" trying to say all she needed to say in the crowded halls began to prove to be a bit of a challenge as she grabbed his arm and towed him into a nearby abandoned classroom "with this whole change over and everything but that does not mean you can shirk your duties! Mcgonagall is ticked, you missed your rounds last night and prefect duties stop for no one, not even for the order or an ex death eater."

Groaning Draco smacked his head, scrounging for a good excuse as to where he had been as he could not exactly tell her he had spent all night before the Mirror of Erised mooning over how beautiful she had looked in her street clothes the last time they went to Hogsmede with her long brown hair swinging down her back in time with the subtle movements of her hips, the way her green jumper made his heart skip a beat, he had never been able to resist a girl in his house colors, or how it brought out the green and gold flecks of color in those big brown eyes he longed to drown himself in.

"Malfoy, this is the third time I've had to cover for you. Now spill. Where. Were. You." Hands on her hips, with that toe tapping she waited impatiently for him to come up with a story. She was beginning to regret putting so much faith and trust in him, the constant gibes from Ron and Harry about Draco being a no good death eater of a ferret starting to get to her. He was not being trustworthy, how could she believe that he was not just taking all their information and running off during those times he was supposed to be on duty to inform daddy death eater and uncle voldy of their doings like the good little pureblood supremacist he had always been before. What had happened to make him change, if indeed he had at all?

Draco was lost. Lost in the passion in her eyes, even if it was not exactly the passion he would have preferred to have had rolling off her in such delicious waves. Lost in the scent of her. And more than a little turned on by how she took control and even now, even with that touch of doubt and fear in her eyes she stood her ground and demanded answers of him. He wanted to tell her, to make his excuses and soothe the fear and frustration with promises it would never happen again but he had nothing he could even say. He was all around screwed and at the moment a little too distracted to come up with a good way to divert her attention or make a plausible excuse. And it didn't help that they were in most of the same classes so she knew he didn't have any extra work that he was catching up on or anything. Instead of making a bigger arse of himself than he already had he kept silent, leaving on his passive face he had managed to prefect in all his time of being a Malfoy.

Wand pointed at his jugular she advanced. "Now tell me you ferret what have you been up to. What the hell is going on and why in the world should I trust you now? I took a big risk giving you a chance and I thought I made the right choice but right now you look more like everything Harry and Ron claim you are than ever. Now tell me."

She hadn't realized that she had gotten so close as she spoke, that as she threatened she had moved toward them until their toes nearly touched. That dark gleam in Draco's eyes was there again as he looked down at her, ignoring her slight squeak of protest as his hands came up to cup her face once again, "just trust me, you just have to. I can't tell you where I was or what I was doing. It is nothing important and isn't anything that could hurt you. I couldn't hurt you." Lowering his head he brushed his lips across her, so lightly as to be barely noticeable, gauging her reaction before leaning down to capture her lips with his again, once, twice, three times. Her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer as her fingers lost themselves in his downy blonde hair as she lost herself in the kiss. It wasn't as greasy as she once thought it would be, but then again he hadn't slicked back his hair for some time. One of his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her body closer into his, as his other tangled into her own hair, cradling the back of her head as he kept it right where he wanted it. The pair of them only breaking for air, when Hermione realized exactly what she had just done.

One hand touching shocked lips swollen from the kiss she took a step back, untangling herself from his arms as he stood there in shock at her horrified expression. This was what he had feared the most, the absolute rejection from her.

"What was that supposed to prove?" She all but shouted at him, tears filling her eyes as her body and mind rebelled, no longer thinking or behaving as one. But rather in conflict with one and other. Wand at the ready again she stared him down hurt and confusion in her eyes at his sudden actions. How does someone go from daily announcing his complete disgust for the Mudblood witch he abhorred to kissing her? "What game are you playing?"

Hurt was mirrored in his own eyes along with dejection as he stared at his feet, only looking up to answer. "This was no game. It wasn't supposed to prove anything, I just got carried away, again I apologize. It will never happen again." Refusing to stay or to answer any of her questions anymore he pushed past her, out the door with his cloak whipping out behind him. Leaving Hermione standing all alone in the classroom, a million questions racing through her head.

…..

He raced through the halls, pushing back through the throngs of students as he headed for his sanctuary. Shoving an eagerly snogging and groping couple out of the way before they could steal the room from him for their… extra-curricular activities to sink into the floor of the Room of Requirement. "Why, why did I have to be such a fool. Why did I have to do that?" He looked up at where the Hermione of the Mirror of Erised gazed at him with pity, he couldn't take it from her. Not today. He couldn't stand the pity of the fake Hermione a mirror had created. "This is all your fault!" He shouted, picking up the beater bat that the room had conjured up as he smashed the mirror, watching as fine spiderweb cracks broke out across its surface, only to slowly heal themselves and disappear. "Why. Did. You. Have. To. Make. Me. Love. Her?" Before sinking back to the floor, exhausted but no more satisfied than he had been before. "Why?"

"Because Draco, it was the only way to make you see the mistake you were making. And no one made you love her. You already did, the mirror cannot show you what is not already there. You had just been too blind and prejudiced to see it."

Shocked by the sudden new voice in a room that was typically silent of all but his own Draco looked up to see none other than Professor Dumbledore standing there, calm as ever with the usual benevolent expression on his face. "You bastard you did this to me."

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you did this to yourself. No one made you kiss Miss Granger. Yes, now put that shocked expression away, I know everything that goes on in this castle, I happen to be sneaky that way. Though I have to thank you for your timing of arriving here, it stopped me from having to… er… now what is that rather youthful phrase? Ahh yes, cockblock that rather charming couple who were going to use this room for rather inappropriate purposes had you not taken it over." His words though did nothing to distract or deflect Draco's rage as he launched himself at the old man for the first time with an actual desire to fufill the Dark Lord's orders, but this time it was for himself. It was in revenge for the broken heart that seemed to be crushing him slowly from the inside out. But that too did no good as with a flick of Dumbledore's wrist Draco found himself petrified and stuck awaiting Dumbledore's orders as the older man paced back and forth in front of him, trying to find the best way to get through to the young man. Teenage romance, while something that often served to amuse him greatly, was not something he usually concerned him with but if that was what it took to keep Draco in line he would, after all in the grand scheme of things how much he needed Draco on his side was only succeeded by how much he needed Harry Potter himself, without these two the world would fall into darkness. Sometimes a headmaster had to do what a headmaster had to do and right now that was to make everything turn out well between Mr. Malfoy and a certain Miss Granger.

"Now the only problem here Mr. Malfoy is that you seem all too eager to rush things. My boy, the most foolish thing any man can do is to try and move to fast, and while things might not seem to be moving too fast for the boy who has been sitting here making love to the image of the object of his affections it is for the young woman who has seen nothing from you besides that you didn't like her, and from what I can tell you offered her no reason behind this rather sudden change of character. So Mr. Malfoy I would think about… sharing a memory with her. Or maybe a few to let her know you mean no harm and that your affections are sincere and are not some game you are playing for the Dark Lord. AS yes I know you have no loyalties to him anymore but it might not be so clear to someone as in the dark as those three are, but I would just concentrate on persuading Hermione of your loyalty right now as she is your true goal. And after all she can always make the boys listen to her later on. Now this spell will wear off just in time for breakfast tomorrow so you might as well get some rest and use this time to consider what I have said. As always I have high hopes you will make the right choice. Good night Mr. Malfoy."

**My especial thanks goes out to Asgaurdian93 as you have been absolutely amazing and I just really appreciate all of the support. ^-^ You are fabulous and don't you forget it!**

**Alijandra's Editor: Thank you so much! And it is the thought and not the amount put into the message that matters, and your words mean so much, thank you! **

**Sarasyco: Awww! I have to say I keyboard flailed over this one. Thank you so much it means a lot especially as this is my first actual fanfiction I did besides a drabble that was done for a friend so thank you! ^-^**

**Magik Dreamer: I too have only one thing to say and one emoticon. THANK YOU! AND :D**

**Clairerichardson711: I know, I hate knowing exactly what is going to happen in a story. What fun is that? I like to learn along with the reader and any surprises that occur along the way are so much fun. A lot of the greatest writers I have ever read weren't ones to plot out the whole thing, it can make you lose interest in the story. I am glad you like it, you are too sweet!**

**DramaQueen95: I am sorry that you didn't like the story, but unfortunately it seems like I cannot please everyone. As far as the strait jacket, yup I escaped that one, as after all white it turns out is just not my color – washes me out a bit too much, and as far as giving up goes I don't think I will. That has never really been my style, and as there are others who would like me to continue I would hate to disappoint them or leave myself hanging with the story. So, sorry.**

**Sorry it took me a bit to answer all the messages, I really wanted a real full chapter for you guys before I answered as I hate that feeling of reading something and it is two paragraphs of actual story and ten pages of notes to readers so I try and spread it out a bit and give you the word counts and stories you deserve. Thank you all for messaging me I appreciate each and every one of you and to everyone who has asked me to update I most definitely will! **

**Xoxo**

**a-stranger-angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is all the property of JK Rowling all hail the Queen!**

**Author's Note: My dear readers, my sincerest apologies for my absence, my internet went down and I have been without any way to write or post this for far too long but I am back and so without further adieu here you go!**

Struggling against the magical bonds that kept him tethered in place Draco had no choice but to sit there and stare at the face he had fallen in love with until he fell asleep, just like every other night with the exception that this night he would have killed to have been anywhere else. And in fact he had tried to, but instead he was forced to be the same and do the same as he had for far too long now.

From within her glass cage she pressed her palms to the glass with that look of concern that only helped to spurn his anger on as he gazed at her. What right did she have to look at him? Why did she have to look at him like that when her real counterpart never would? A scream burned in the back of his throat, unable to be realized as he stood stunned with time ticking on slower and slower into the dark night, the only time piece being the sliver of moon just visible through the window he could see from the corner of his eye.

…..

"How dare he? How DARE he?" She screamed out, her words lost in the rampant lion tapestries swallowing them before the entire dormitory could hear her outbursts. "Like that would get him away from my questions. Like that just put him off of the hook. Who does he think I am? Some bimbo that is going to fall all over the Slytherin Prince?" Grumbling incoherently she continued to pace the floor, thoughts alternating between doubts on whether she was treating him too coarsely (after all it seemed unlikely but he could be sincere) and him just trying to play her. As the horizon turned pink and it became obvious that day would break before her eyes even had a chance to close she hurried to bed, eyes closing before her tousled head of curls even had a chance to hit the pillow.

…..

It was six in the morning when the spell wore off, allowing Draco to fall from where he slept in a standing position by the mirror to hit the floor, his nose making a sharp connection with it to complete his early wake up call. It was as he brushed the dust from the floor that a paper wafted down from the ceiling, his orders for the day from Dumbledore himself.

_Draco, I sincerely hope that you have thought about our little discussion, as far as the best way to mend those bridges from yesterday the best thing to to is remember. Memory, my dear boy, can be the best form of persuasion. I trust you will realize what I mean by this. _

_ ~Albus Dumbledore_

As soon as Draco read this the letter crumpled into ash, rising again much in the style of the Phoenix that was the headmaster's totem creature to reshape itself into the form of a pretty crystal vial, a snake wrapping from top to bottom with emerald eyes that was hooked to a long chain to be worn about the neck, a new note tied to it. "For the Memories". He cringed realizing what it was that the headmaster wanted him to do, but knew it was the best way to get Hermione to believe him. Without undergoing the even more humiliating process of being tested under veritaserum by here which would most likely have him spilling even more than just giving her his memories would. While memories could be tampered with it was usually blatantly obvious which ones were, especially for a witch as bright as his Hermione (when had he begun thinking of her like that). She would have no way to argue his intentions then.

….

Staring dejectedly into her morning cup of strong tea, this particular morning containing twice the usual amount of sugar in a feeble attempt to get going, while wishing she had not let time slip away from her so easily the night before. Her head pounded under the stress as sleep had been far from relaxing. Dreams fluctuated between desires she never knew she had and fears she knew were closer to every day truth when it came to a particular blonde ferret. Blushes came quicker and darker to exhaustion paled cheeks as she thought back to dreams of him kissing her again, his hands tangled in her mane of hair. It was dreams like those that made her want to forget about everything else and just launch herself into his arms where he sat looking just as exhausted and dejected as her at the slytherin table. Yet being the sensible self she restrained herself, he had a lot of explaining to do before anything else could even begin to be considered.

Lost in thought, staring into her cooling tea cup, she almost missed the delivery of morning mail. Packages dropped from the sky into the waiting hands of those expecting students, yet she day dreamed through it, only waking from her reverie as the daily prophet owl dropped her newspaper directly on her hair, eliciting open mouthed laughter from the stuffed mouth of Ron who was filling his face with the same reckless abandon he did every meal. But it was the unexpected delivery of a rather well behaved, gorgeous little owl she had never seen before which truly garnered her attention.

Delicately the small creature held out her leg for Hermione to inspect and untie the slight package bound to her ankle before nuzzling affectionately into the girl's palm and taking flight, only to land promptly on her shoulder in a display of ownership that could not escape her attention. Unfolding the letter she could find no name, only elegant script in a style she knew but could not quite put her finger on, its words formed in a style far from the haphazard scrawl written by Harry and Ron whose writing was her usual read besides the carefully typed or copied tomes she poured over.

_Hermione, the bird is a gift from me, a promise and an apology in one, and the gift is my way of revealing myself to you. Proving my intentions. Enclosed is a vial to be worn if you chose, and a memory for you which I hope will explain everything I cannot. For fear you will throw out the memory before you even give me a chance I sign not with my name, that will be easily discerned from the memory, but instead with a promise. If you accept the apology please send the pretty pet back to me just with a message saying so, I don't ask anymore of you, if not the gifts are still yours. My feelings the same. _

_ X_

**Thanks again for your patience everyone! This was shorter than I intended for it to be, and than some of you asked for but I didn't want to put off posting again any longer and this was a natural stopping point. Thanks again everyone for all the love and all the reviews!**

**Xoxo**

**a-stranger-angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a devoted slave to our beloved queen JK Rowling without whom this fanfiction would never have been created. All Hail the Queen**

**And now, onto the good stuff…**

Sitting there squirming with the darling little owl perched on her shoulder she pulled out the vial, gasping as she looked at the artistic piece, long fingers running over the emeralds in the serpent's eyes as three long tables down Draco fought to keep his eyes off of her, but unable to suppress a quick grin as her curiosity won out on her, sending Hermione rushing from the room as discreetly as possible clutching the vial in hand, with a small owl fluttering along behind her. Nervous butterflies, though, quickly took the place of his confidence as he knew she would be looking into his mind, his everything. There was no way she would be able to overlook everything he felt, and to be lain out so bare before her was a terrifying prospect.

….

Pacing before the pensieve Hermione shuddered while petting the bird obstinately perched on her right shoulder, torn between not even wanting to know what this mystery person had in mind and being so driven to know what was so important that they all but ensured she would look that it was driving her insane. Finally driven to the brink her wand arm twitched almost of its own accord, summoning her makeshift pensieve from its tucked away spot and into the open before uncorking the vial and pouring in the silvery memory as it already began to take hold of her senses. Filling her nose with the intoxicating rich fragrances as her sight grew foggy, mind filling up with all the little bits and pieces which would allow the memory to be presented to her. Blinking rapidly she took her first look into the memory and almost pulled right out of it as the owner stood before her in Prof. Dumbledore's office. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

_"Now Draco, you should seriously consider the choice I am giving you here. The opportunity to switch sides in times like these are not given to many, my boy. I want nothing more to save you from the fate that awaits you if you continue down this path. But I cannot make these decisions for you. But tell me, do you really believe in this cause? Do you really want this?"_

_His memories washed out from him in waves as she listened to, she felt his frustration. "Why can't this old fool leave me alone. Can't he see there is nothing to be done?" Reluctance coloring his thoughts and his actions, even as he noticed the ruby hilted pen knife well within reach on the professor's desk, even as he knew just how easy it would be to kill the headmaster he had sworn to destroy right here and now. Before he finally managed to mumble that he was indeed sure though his mind proved him anything but. _

_She trailed them as she followed an equally curious Draco through the halls after the errant headmaster until they paused at the wall both she and Draco knew too well as being the entrance to the room of requirement – neither one quite sure of what the headmaster had in store. Neither would ever have believed it could possibly be the Mirror of Erised which Hermione had heard so much about from Harry showing Draco Hermione. Her eyes growing wide as saucers as Draco's thoughts filled her mind. Denial at first, quickly fading into assent that this was something he had wanted starting four years ago when he first saw her walking into the Yule Ball on Viktor Krum's arm. She was so lost, so wrapped up in Draco that she even missed the knowing smiles of Dumbledore, just as Draco had._

_ Next came a montage. Slips of scenes with Draco camped out beside the mirror at first, staring into it as though it contained his whole world until he fell asleep still dreaming of all it contained. Evenings speaking to it as though it was truly her. And days rushing to it to inform the girl in the mirror of just what her real life counterpart did, how beautiful she looked. All the waves of disgust that had overwhelmed Hermione as she first saw who the memory belonged to vanished, washing away slowly as she became more and more entranced by all she saw. It was hard to ignore that kind of devotion. _

_ She could see the confusion, felt it, as reality and the fantasy Draco and the mirror created blurred. As his feelings became stronger and harder for the stoic slytherin boy to ignore. Until finally it snapped. Reliving again the feeling, the sensation as his lips crashed against her own. Taking it all in, his wonder, his thoughts as first they drowned together in ecstacy before both came back to earth, the spell shattering around them as she looked again at the situation, this time from another's eyes. Watching as Draco shattered again before her eyes, this time knowing that it was nothing but the whole hearted truth. Him running from the scene to the mirror. Leaving her to bear witness to the hardest thing she had to watch yet. As he took the cricket bat to the mirror, smashing it again and again. Trying to destroy it as furious tears ran in torrents down his cheeks. Asking why. Only to be answered by the very man who had seen fit to put him through all of this. _

Tears running down her own face she watched the memory again fade to gray as she opened her eyes again in the present. Too stunned to move. Too stunned to think. Choking out between sobs to the bird perched on her shoulder. "Go to him. Go to Draco." Knowing that was all the answer he needed in the world.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I know this was a lot of recap, but it was all necessary for everything to come. Hope you all are still enjoying what you are reading! I ended up just doing two littler updates tonight but more shall be up soon! I know this is broken up funky but I prefer to have them cut where makes the most sense rather than just writing for long periods and just ending it abruptly. So here ya go, more to come!  
>xoxo<strong>

**a-stranger-angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still own nothing. Everything still belongs to our queen JK Rowling, from the devilishly handsome Draco Malfoy to the littlest house elf. **

**And now onto the good stuff!**

Draco watched as Hermione raced from the Great Hall, as the pride he felt for piquing her curiosity transformed into angry, petrified butterflies danced in his stomach, putting him off the food before him as ants crept up his legs making it nearly impossible to sit still. Yet he commanded himself to, unwilling to show any notice of Hermione's departure to everyone, he did not feel like making himself into any more of a laughing stock then he already felt like. Nibbling anxiously he fought against his nervous tick of chewing on his upper lip, an action most of the dimwitted girls at Hogwarts thought of as being an enticing or sexy move when really he was just stressed or concentrating, leaving as soon as the house elves magically vanished the food he managed to be the first out the doors.

Blowing off first his first class before instantly sending an owl to report himself as too ill to attend class he settled in for a less than productive day of pacing and nervous wondering – wondering he knew would never end if she just chose to ignore the memory or if she ended up being too angry with him still to care. He more than half expected she would pull herself out of the memory as soon as she saw it was him and dump it down the drain, kick the bird to the curb and smash the vial into a million pieces. He just hoped that was all idle, fearful speculation. He just hoped he was wrong.

…..

It was nearing the end of the first class when he became even more frustrated. He had already looked at the clock 1,497 times, walked the perimeter of the room 576 times, cursed loud enough to make the bloody baron (who had taken a liking to sleeping on his ceiling, saying something between deep sighs about how beneath the blood they were kindred souls) to threaten to take him out and beat him like the miserable cur he was 98,762 times and counting. He was about to lose his bloody mind. And just when insanity seemed neigh a light tapping lit on his window. His gift owl.

Steeling himself he pried open the thin window to allow the tiny creature in, unsure whether it had returned with a message or if it returned merely as it had nowhere else to go. Insistant the small creature puffed itself up as big as it could (still being able to fit neatly into the palm of Draco's hand despite and despite its best efforts looking like an adorable little featherball) and gripped his sleeve tight as it could by beak and talon, miniature wings struggling to propel him to the door. The small creature was not at all pleased to see its new mistress in tears, but knew from her request that Draco was the one to fix it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Relax lil' guy." He muttered, detaching the small creature before it gave itself a heart attack, while trying to wipe the wide grin from a face not accustomed to it. She saw it. And even more than that she saw it and sent for him. Maybe things were looking up after all.

…..

Finding herself pacing her room again Hermione could not help but curse her haste in sending out the bird. What if he regretted sending that to her? Or if he was actually clever enough to forge a memory to trick her. Despite the improbability conspiracy theories ran rampant in her mind. What was taking them so long?

…..

Managing the halls while everyone was in class was the easy part, it was the breaking into the Gryffindor common room that proved to be the more difficult feat. Pleading and cajoling gave way to threats and mild curses before it was the owl that truly managed to be the charmer, cooing and cuddling up to the Fat Lady until she agreed to let them past, even throwing in the hint that Hermione had not left since she returned from breakfast that morning.

The Gryffindor tower also turned out to be far more of a maze than he had quite realized, thankful again that all the other students were in class as he made one wrong turn after another. Landing himself in the female showers, the female loo before finally stumbling before the Gryffindor Prefect Girl's door where muffled sobs could be heard on the other side even as the owl pecked ruthlessly at the door as though attempting to bust it open all by itself. Even if that meant chipping it away sliver by sliver.

Chewing anxiously on that lower lip again, trying to stop himself before it bled, he knocked tentatively on the door, pausing a moment before calling out her name softly so as to not frighten her. He hadn't realized that he could get any more concerned than he was before, but he was horribly wrong as her sobs turned his insides to jello covered in angry bees. He had no way to tell why she cried, not from his position on the other side of the door. Unable to tell if she was happy, furious, if she would hex is balls off the moment that door was flung open, he was just stuck. Waiting on her. Like he had been ever since he saw that stupid mirror. "Hermione… Hermione, its Draco… and well that blasted bird is here as well. Can we… can we come in?"

No answer.

Gingerly he grasped the door knob, half expecting a shock when he did before ignoring her silence, or at least hoping she didn't mean it in a "I just really don't want to talk to you right now" kind of way. Opening the door inch by inch he peeled open enough space to slip in, wary for a sudden attack from the brilliant witch for whom it would be no challenge to hex him into oblivion. "Hermione?" He called again, seeing she had sunk down at some point to sit on the edge of her scarlet bed, head in her hands as she just continued to sob though her tears seemed to have run out a long time ago. Her chest heaved with the effort as she seemed entirely unaware of his presence, welcome or otherwise. Gathering his courage was easier now, seeing her like this as he set all thoughts of self defense aside to set down next to her, one arm sneaking around her as he pulled her close, resting her rather damp face against his shoulder.

"You know, Granger," he murmered against her hair as he held her close, rubbing gentle circles into her back with the wide palm of his hand in an effort to calm her, "you really aren't all that pretty when you cry."

Shocked and a little out raged at first she looked up at Draco suddenly, irritation startling her from her sobs just as he intended it to. "You're an ass, Draco, you know that right?" She said, giving him a playful smack to the back of the head.

"Yeah, Hermione, I know."

**Ok so still maybe not as long as it could be but it is getting late, I really wanted to post today for you guys, and this was just such a beautiful place to stop that I could not help it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support, I really appreciate each and every one of you out there. And also, if you would like to help me name the new owl that would be fabulous as I am drawing a blank so just tack on a name on a review or something so I can pick my favorite for the lil guy. **

**Xoxo**

**a-stranger-angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: So I still own nothing. All I've got is a little featherball of an owl (now named Flitter for my awesome reviewer Krista04) that has an attitude bigger than himself and a bit of plot, the rest I return credit to the master of my free time the fabulous JK Rowling without whom this little fic would be nothing.**

**And now onto what you actually came to read:**

The Dark Lord paced the halls of malfoy manor glancing in irritation up at the ornamental clock on the wall as Severus Snape stood by his side watching patiently.

"What is taking so long, Severus? The boy should have finished his little project long ago. We are behind, every day we waste waiting for this is another day that that blasted Order can buck up its forces and prepare for our attack or learn how we plan to achieve it. There is no time to waste but that seems to be all that boy does."

Lazily, seemingly oblivious to the rage that seemed ready to burst from Lord Voldemort at any moment Snape drawled his reply, " I told you that boy was not ready. Much too young to be trusted with such a task, you doomed him to failure. What shall you do with him now? Cast him aside for incompetence at a task you never really expected him to be able to achieve? And then what, my lord?" He skillfully slipped in simperings to calm his lord's patience as he spilled out harsh realities, "What will happen? Will you really alienate some of your oldest followers by murdering their golden boy? Will to select another child of your followers to set him into the same slaughter over a task he is unable to see through to fulfillment through the innocent sins of youth and inexperience? My Lord?"

Glowering at the impertinence of his favored follower and spy in addition to the man's brilliant way of speaking so that the dark lord was unable to accuse him of any wrong and had no choice but to consider his, admittedly, sound advice Voldemort paced the hall ever faster, ever angrier. His course of action seemed much more narrow and much more stressful now that he realized that he could not merely kill the welp without killing a good number of his loyalist, and strongest followers. He would need them for the coming battle. "Well then, Severus, if we are feeling so wise tonight why then don't you advise your lord in what course of action." He flavored his words with venom, waiting to see if his servant would take the bait, uncertain whether he should punish the man if he did, didn't, or if just punishing him for both would suffice.

Yet before he could come up with a final decision, his snake eyes narrowed as he stared at the other man Severus Snape replied with the same drawling tone he usually had. "Well, my lord, as you well know as you are the creator a dark mark can only be removed by the wizarding lord who burned it into the flesh of his serfs – only he can remove them from his service, one of the reasons you chose it when you first began to… collect us. None can say you ever were ignorant of wizarding history. The answer is simple. Release young Draco from your service, insulting the Malfoy pride as they lose more holdings with you while indebting them to you for allowing their son and only heir to live. You will be showing mercy as well which will help to soften your image just enough to attract more, some of those on the fence fools who need help making that final decision to join the rightful cause. And, my lord, in terms of your plans for storming Dumbledore's inner sanctum, well there is no reason for those to not go on as planned. Merely, my lord, grant me the privilege to complete what the boy was unable to finish."

Voldemort ran a wizened claw over his head and down to pull at the tight skin of his face. Throwing himself at Snapes mind as he did so, prying at it to seek out any ulterior motives the man might have had, but he should have realized it was useless as few were as skilled at blocking others from his mind as Severus was. It was with a pained expression that he submitted to the wisdom of his follower. "Summon them for me. All of them. This is a historic event and must be witnessed by all."

"Yes, my lord." Turning from his dark master as he pressed two fingers to his mark, summoning his fellows to come meet their master he cleared his mind so his intentions would be entirely pure as he connected so entirely to Voldemort's will and was more exposed to his lord's mind. But as that connection faded he fought back a grin at those little details he had… neglected to remind his master of. Once the mark was removed Draco would even be untraceable. From there Draco would be able to go fully under the protection of the order and for his family it would seem like their boy went missing, but when he showed up on the battlefield at the end of it all to defend what it was he truly believed in his family would have no choice but to turn away. Many would follow as his peers in Slytherin would follow suit unwilling to disobey their prince for a man who was so lofty and terrifying and whose beliefs they followed for no reason other than it was what their parents believed. Teenagers lived to rebel, Snape thought, thinking of his house and classroom. This time should not be any different. And this time their families would be forced to bend to their children's will. Maybe not happily but that was unimportant the only thing that mattered was that they turned away from the fighting.

"They are summoned my lord."

…..

Her tears finally having stopped Hermione merely rested, both she and Draco lying back on her bed, their feet hanging off from the edge with her head up on his shoulder as his lips pressed against the top of her head, his fingers twisting in her mane of hair, breathing her in and holding her close as he never thought he would again after that kiss. That kiss, which had become torture to him as it had shown him what he could have if only he could stop screwing everything up. He had gotten lucky, and he knew it. The day moved on, the lazy couple missing the rest of their classes as they lay there, content just to be in each others arms. A little miracle in and of itself, enjoying the quiet as Crookshanks and the owl Draco now knew to be named Flitter had both been banned to the common room as both seemed to be sporting an attitude and the wish to demolish the other which neither Hermione nor Draco felt up to moderating.

Hermione pulled herself swiftly up, propping her upper body up on her arms as she looked down at Draco who suddenly groaned, wincing in pain. "Its… its nothing. The Dark Mark, its… I'm being summoned." Still grimacing he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the twisted mark marring his otherwise perfect pale skin. The woman still tangled in his arms stiffened, remembering who he was or rather who he had been not so long ago as well as the part he still had to play.

"Go. Just… just go."

"Hermione… I…"

"No, Draco", she plastered a fake smile on those lips he longed to kiss to try and encourage him that it was ok. As much as she didn't like it she knew it still had to be done. "Go. The sooner you get this over with the sooner you can come back. Just… just promise me you will be back."

"I promise. Nothing will keep me away." He promised, hoping it did not end up being empty, all he knew was that a sudden summoning from the dark lord was rarely something to celebrate. And with a vanishing cabinet still under construction and the lord's plans running horrifically behind schedule the wrath of the dark lord had every reason to be trained on him. Pressing his lips to Hermione's forehead before rushing from the room he prayed he could come back to her. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than that. And with that he closed off his mind. Sealing it of all stray thoughts of her, it would not do for the dark lord to see her drifting through his wayward mind.

…..

"Now, welcome my loyal followers. I am sure you all have realized why you have been summoned so suddenly here into my presence and away from the mundane lives you live on a daily basis. Our plans to take over Hogwarts was entrusted to the care of young Malfoy who has thus far neglected his lord's task and as such our purposes have been unfortunately delayed. Such neglect can not go unpunished. Though as he is only a boy I shall show some mercy for his loyal parent's sake as it is a shame to extinguish the flame of an entire pure blood family line shall do something else instead. Rise boy! Come kneel before your lord and master. Bare your marked arm to me."

Draco knelt before Voldemort, baring his arm to his master, still uncertain that he would live, or that he would in any way be able to return to Hogwarts (he refused to think of Hermione or of even returning to her). Grimacing as the Dark Lord pressed two fingers to his mark, making the snake in the skull dance and jump on his flesh, flames burning under his skin as the magical ink which bound him to his master and his bidding was pulled from the veins. Eyes glazed over in pain as he howled, unable to check his reaction under the full force of it all. And when his vision cleared, the lord's hand removed from him his skin was as unblemished as though the mark had never been there at all.

"You, boy, should thank your lucky stars for your blood and your name which makes you too important to slaughter like the dog you are. Be grateful that the pain of being released from my service is all you get. You are done, return to me when you can take responsibility for your actions and follow through on my orders. Until then, get out of my sight before I change my mind. Go!"

Not needing a second order, though still shaky from the pain he took off, tearing through the hall in his haste to get away. He was free. The dark lord released him, he was free and he was never going back.

He knew just how to celebrate.

…..

Hermione squirmed as she lay on the bed, Hogwarts: A History open to a random page before her but even this well loved tome could not keep her attention tonight. Draco had been gone for three hours without any sign that he would be back soon. Her skin crawled as doubt tricked back into her veins. Half of her waited for a message that he had been found out and that her Draco lay dead before his master. The other waited to hear that he was never coming back, that it had all been a trick. With a cry of frustration she threw the tome across the room where it smacked against the wall in a satisfying manner, alerting Ginny to her friends irritated presence in the room next door.

"Hermione?" She called out with a tentative knock on the door, ignoring the sudden silence that seemed to scream "go away" in favor of marching right in. She had enough brothers to make any girl fearless even when it came to barging into a room she was clearly unwelcome in. "What is going on? Ron told me you missed class, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm surprised he even noticed. Usually he is too busy napping or screwing around to tell if I'm there or not so long as I have the day's notes for him later on."

Giggling at the apt description of her youngest big brother she nodded, "yeah well it was only when he mentioned needing the notes that Harry said you hadn't been to any classes today but that's not the point. Hermione, you know you can tell me anything. What's going on?"

"It's Draco."

Eyes wide the ginger girl looked at her friend with an interesting mixture of shock, horror, and outright disgust coloring her face so bright a red that it hid the girl's freckles from view. "What do you mean, what about ferret boy."

"Well let's just say if you were here a few hours ago you would have seen him. I… I got a gift today, the little owl downstairs and … and a memory from him. Basically a declaration of love. And I was crying and he came here to find me. And basically just held me until he was… until he was called away."

"Hermione, you have got to be kidding me. The deatheater boy just held you until he was called away, you know we both know who summoned him. I know what is going on, that you and Dumbledore want him for our side, Harry told me, but still. Isn't this taking it a bit too far? How do you know you can trust him?"

"Gin, I just do. At least I hope I can. I need to be able to. I just hope he can come back so I can figure everything out one way or other. A meeting with Voldemort himself can never be a good thing."

"Fine, Hermione, if you trust him and want him then I will trust him too. And I am sure he is ok. Just try to get some sleep. Okay?"

"Yeah night, Gin. Thanks."

**Author's Note: Sorry this took me a bit longer to write but I was really trying to make something longer for you guys and I had very little time to do it in. So is this any better? And yeah, not much Dramione cuddle time but we had needed to meander back into a bit more plot so we got back to that as well. More fluff and plot to come, and we are really rolling now. Thank you to everyone who sent me messages and to everyone who sent me suggestions for the li owl who will be back in play more later. Thanks for everything. More updates soon!**

**Xoxo**

**a-stranger-angel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Flitter, and some spare bits of plot and I am paid nothing for this writing but in my own satisfaction gleaned from a fun piece to write. Everything is owned by the fabulous JK Rowling (all hail the queen). **

**That said, enjoy! **

The sky was turning pink when Draco managed to stumble back into Hogwarts, ignoring Mrs. Norris' smug calls as she raced after Filch with nothing but the passing thought that he ought to try and introduce her to Hermione's Crookshanks as those two would be a great pair and might keep each other out of his hair. One hand rubbed at the space on his arm where his mark used to be, as it hung limp at his side, pain still shooting up through it at odd intervals though without the mind numbing pain that had been there initially and even that was beginning to fade. Soon all of this would be nothing but a bad memory of a bad choice he once made and he could move on to bigger and better things. He was free. He could join the order without having them watching his arm and despising him for his mark the way they still did Snape despite years of proving himself a worthy ally.

Ignoring all thoughts of just heading down to the dungeons and crashing in his own bed he headed straight for the Gryffindor Tower, straight to Hermione. There was no way he was going to sleep that night without seeing her. Without letting her know he was okay and that he hadn't left her.

He stumbled up the stairs, his limbs trying to give way with every step as he cursed under his breath the tower for being so far away. Haggard he dropped to his knees before the portrait of the Fat Lady with a groan, remembering how much it had taken just to get into the tower earlier, and not having the energy to bicker with her like he had to before. Slumped down in the hall he waited for Filch or someone to come and drag him back to his own as he leaned against the false gold frame, eyes growing heavy as they refused to stay open. Struggling to wait for his Hermione. But ultimately failing, as pain and exhaustion drove him past the brink and into sweeter slumbers again.

….

Ginny double checked her bag as she slung it over her shoulders while trying to miss the bright strands of red hair that seemed to always get caught under its unforgiving strap while she opened the picture frame to trip over none other than Draco Malfoy, holding his arm in one hand, his thumb moving back and forth across the perfect unblemished white skin as though unused to the feeling. Like something was missing. Torn she looked at his innocent, but pain wracked face, the stubborn crease in his brow as she fought between her own prejudices she held toward the Ferret Boy and the new confidence that both Hermione and Dumbledore seemed to have in him. Giving into their impressions she knelt beside him.

"Wakey, wakey." Poking him with her wand, half expecting him to not wake with how pale and still he was.

Grumbling he tried to shoo her away, the flagstones under his face hardly comfortable but his body was too stiff to allow him to move more than necessary. A night of sleeping in the halls will do that to you.

"Come on, Malfoy, Hermione was worried sick you abandoned her or something, better get your butt in there and prove her wrong."

That certainly woke him up as he bolted upright, grimacing as his back cracked from skull to tail bone from the unwelcome motion. "Hermione!"

"Yes, Hermione, glad we are on the same page, now get in there before she wakes and finds herself alone."

But he was already gone, scrabbling to his feet as he darted up the stairs. Taking them two at a time despite his body's protests before slowing up outside Hermione's door and much more quietly slipping in, moving over to rest on the side of the bed her still sleeping form did not occupy. She looked like some innocent miracle, one he had half expected to never see again. With her brown hair splayed across the pillow with her arms wrapped around it, hugging it close to her body until he wished he could be in its place. Wide brown eyes closed as she sighed in her sleep, frown creasing her brow the only sign that her dreams were far from pleasant. He planned on fixing that though. He snuggled close, relishing in her warmth after a night in the cold halls, his body heat leeching some of hers as he slipped under her covers to rest by her side. One arm wrapping around her waist to pull her close as the other Brushed away a few stubborn locks form her face, smoothing away the creases in her brow in the same tender movement. "Draco" she murmured as she rolled over to find herself face to face with the warmth of another body, eyes shooting open to see him. "Draco!" Thrilled she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as he laughed the first real laugh he could remember having in a long time.

"I'm right here, and I have something to show you." Sighing as he peeled himself away from her form he rolled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal nothing but bare skin. Skin unmarked by evil, new flesh. She just sat there, jaw slack before her slender fingers reached out to just barely ghost over the skin where his mark had been. Draco bit back a groan at the sensation and distracted himself by moving on, "Hermione, I have no more ties to the dark lord. He released me, thinking it was punishment for wasting time on his little project, I'm free now." He waited as the realization slowly dawned on her face, as her fingers continued to run across the surface of his skin. Until finally she just reacted, pulling him back into her embrace, and until his lips met hers. Smiling Draco sighed, now everything was right with the world.

…..

"So, Severus," Dumbledore said as he dug through a small bowl of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, discarding first one and then another never quite satisfied that he had found one safe enough to try. "How did last night go? That seems to have taken much longer than most meetings the Dark Lord usually calls. And a decent bit longer than his private ones with you."

"Well Albus, there ended up being two meetings. I managed to release Draco from the Dark Lord's hold entirely, he is as unmarked as the day he was born though his mind and his soul will never be able to forget what he has done and the mistakes he has made. He is free, untrackable as any innocent in our world and well… the lord wanted to make a bit of a spectacle out of it thinking to damage the pride of the family and make the death eaters see a well… more cuddly version of the lord, that he is merciful."

"Your plan I take it, Severus?"

"Yes, Draco is only a boy, and I know you believe that both he and Potter are destined for great things but… Albus, in the end they are children and should not have to be. I might not be able to save Potter from the fate ahead of him but I am doing my best. And I will not make Draco continue to suffer at the Dark Lord's hands. One spy in the ranks is enough, and Draco will still take part in the final battle as decided, but until then I want him safe. He has been through enough. Even his emotions have been toyed with for all of this. I know the boy, I am his godfather after all and I know the childhood he had to prepare him to become the monster he was destined to be. Much as I hate to say it Miss Granger is good for them. Have the Order protect them. You can do that, you have done it before, have her hide him, guard him and nurture the heart that was never allowed to thrive under his father's reign. It will do more good than the double role you wanted him to play."

"Severus, when did you become so soft?"

"When I began to see men little more than boys go off to war, when I had to see battlefields strewn with the pieces of their mangled corpses and their young brides weeping. When I gave up everything including my pride to save a woman and her family who had no intention of returning my love. When I had to find her corpse and protect her boy who you manipulated me into caring and protecting only to learn of your plans to sacrifice him, to have him slaughtered at the exact right moment. I will not allow you to spill the blood of another needlessly."

"You certainly are emotional, Severus. Well, so be it. What's done is done, the Order will extend its protection to young Master Malfoy and Miss Granger shall be his guard. I will have the orders carried out immediately."

"Thank you, sir."

**Author's Note: Sorry I have been gone so long. It has been quite a trip the past lil' bit here. I had to move, again, I have been sick and the computer this was saved on crashed and I had no access to this file until now. Things are just crazy but once school gets going in a couple weeks my posts will be more frequent and regular (odd I know but I have more time then to get stuff done). Thank you for all of your messages. Glad you like my lil' story!**

**~a-stranger-angel**


End file.
